


Summer Heat

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho and Jun are best friends and the two 'coolest' guys at the university. It's their last summer break as students and they accidentally hear of the possibility of free luxurious vacations by two 'losers', as they're called, by the other students. The game geek Ninomiya Kazunari and his friend who loves animals and is always keen to help everyone in need, Aiba Masaki. Jun decides that it would be a pity to lose such a chance and the two friends approached the others, believing that once in Okinawa they will be in no need to do that anymore and have the time of their life or... so they thought... Perhaps, during this summer they will learn what it means to have the roles reversed.





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Heat (Oneshot)

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Matsumiya (both **main** pairings)

Genre: AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: R - NC17(-ish)

Summary: Sho and Jun are best friends and the two 'coolest' guys at the university. It's their last summer break as students and they accidentally hear of the possibility of free luxurious vacations by two 'losers', as they're called, by the other students. The game geek Ninomiya Kazunari and his friend who loves animals and is always keen to help everyone in need, Aiba Masaki. Jun decides that it would be a pity to lose such a chance and the two friends approached the others, believing that once in Okinawa they will be in no need to do that anymore and have the time of their life or... so they thought... Perhaps, during this summer they will learn what it means to have the roles reversed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

For [](http://heavenly23.livejournal.com/profile)[**heavenly23**](http://heavenly23.livejournal.com/) 's birthday!!! ^_^

 

 

  


 

 

  


Summer Heat

 

“Nino! Are you out of your mind?” Masaki tried to change his friend’s mind in vain. “They’ll laugh at us!”

Nino stopped walking and looked at his friend who had gone pale. “No one will laugh, Aiba-chan, they will be like puppies being all cute, begging to come along!”

Masaki looked at his friend confused. “How can you be so certain? I’m sure they won’t care to come with ‘losers’ like us no matter how fancy the place is!”

“That is what I’m determined to break, Aiba-chan… their mistaken idea of us… I’ll show them what ‘losers’ can actually do! Besides don’t play the tough guy now… I know you drool over Sakurai since our first semester! I’m doing you a favor and all you do is complaining!”

Masaki crossed his hands in front of his chest pouting. “And since when you care so much about me that you are doing me favors?”

Nino smirked. “Since I decided that I want Sakurai’s friend to fuck me!”

Masaki almost choked with his saliva. “NINO!” he screamed, blushing madly. “You… you always are so bluntly… pervert…”

“When you want to tell me you’re not…” Nino replied with his eyebrow raised. He leaned closer so that he could whisper into Masaki’s ear. “I’ve caught you hundreds of times staring at the zip area of Sakurai’s pants while licking your lips hungrily, so you better stop playing the shy virgin with me and come before we lose our chance!” 

Masaki’s eyes bulged when he realized he was caught and could do nothing as he was being dragged towards the table where Nino’s two ‘targets’ were sitting drinking coffee. It was the last break between classes of the day and summer holidays started in less than two weeks. So if they had to do it, they had to do it now.

Masaki and Nino knew each other from the age of twelve and despite their differences had ended up being best friends. They were always referred as geeks, losers or however the others chose to call them but little did they care. Nino was into games, playing even during the different ceremonies while Masaki was the one to care about animals, elderly, children… anyone in need. Being cut off the groups of the ‘cool’ students their friendship got stronger through the years having created the balance needed. 

The same continued at the university. They would receive mocking laughs or at least be ignored while everyone died to be in the circle of the two most popular students; Sakurai Sho and Matsumoto Jun. Both handsome and proud to the limit of being arrogant were the most wanted among the girls and even some guys. 

Nino saw them surrounded by fans as always. They were both checking out their mails on their i-phones not paying attention to anyone else. With their sunglasses they looked like models that had popped out of some stylish magazine. _Damn… Matsumoto’s bitch face is so sexy… Can’t wait to see how he’ll look like when I’ll have him in my mercy begging me to ride his cock…_ He shook his head to get rid of the naughty images so that he could put his plan in action and for that he needed no distractions. He went to sit a few seats away making sure the other two could hear them. He wanted to laugh when he heard some annoyed comments and the fans disappearing.

Masaki sat next to him, his face looking as if it was on fire. Nino sighed kicking his leg discreetly. “Aiba-chan!” he said louder than usual throwing his hands up in the air as if he was bored. “I can’t wait for the semester to be finally over… All I need is to lie in your uncle’s beach house while enjoying my cocktail!”

Masaki only nodded, afraid that his voice would betray him. Nino muffled a chuckle and continued trying to sound even more excited. “And I will let you teach me how to surf! Having a beach just for you… and your uncle’s house… will you let me have the guest room on the side? You know the one that has the door that leads directly to the beach?!”

Nino had heard small sounds next to him. They had started from the point he had mentioned the phrase ‘beach house’. _That’s it babies…_ he thought satisfied with himself. “And I wonder what celebrities we might come across this year. I still have that photo with Satomi-chan… She was so kind to take a picture with us…”

Masaki frowned. “Nino… What are you-”

“I know that you’re shy by nature but you can’t deny that it was mostly because of you… I had heard her calling you cute under her breath whether you believe me or not!” Nino cut him off before Masaki would make a mess. He leaned closer. “Adding some color is what it makes it spicier, Aibaka! Be careful… they’ve already bit the bait, honey…” he said in a low voice before he went back to his previous position. “It’s a pity that everyone takes us for losers… The house is big for at least four people… Imagine how great it would be, if we were more! Having exclusive vacations in the hottest spot of Okinawa! But it’s ok… I’ll make sure we meet some over there… You know how talented I am!” Nino winked at Masaki whose eyes suddenly widened. 

Nino didn’t need any other confirmation. The bait was successful. He saw two shadows overlapping him. 

“Hey…” it was Matsumoto Jun the one who spoke. “Is it a problem if we sat here?”

Nino smiled. “Sure... Go ahead…”

“I’m Matsumoto Jun and my friend is Sakurai Sho. I think we’re all together in Yamada’s class, right?”

“I think so too, right Aiba-chan?” Masaki gulped but nodded. “I’m Ninomiya Kazunari by the way and my friend, here, is Aiba Masaki”

“Nice to meet you” Sho said in a forced-to-sound-polite voice.

“Ni… nice to meet you, too” Masaki said while Nino limited himself to a small nod. 

“Is there anything you want?” the latter asked casually.

“You see… I was absent in the last three weeks and Sho doesn’t keep the best notes, so I was wondering if anyone from you could lend them to me?”

Nino smiled even wider. “For Yamada?”

“Yes” 

“That would be no problem!”

“Great! Then we could meet somewhere and…?” Jun asked flashing his best smile.

“How about tomorrow evening? We can meet at Shinjuku station at 6 o’ clock!” Nino replied fast.

“No problem for me. You, Sho-kun?” 

Sho shook his head negatively. “It’s fine…” he mumbled not caring to pretend the friendly one as much as his friend.

“Then it’s closed!” Nino said enthusiastically jumping up from his seat. “Now, excuse us… We have class at the other building… but before that I need to fetch a bottle of water from the canteen! See you tomorrow!” 

Masaki could only nod smiling shyly as he was dragged once again back to the main building.

***

“So, now we have to spend tomorrow evening with them?” Sho said irritated as he sat on the seat that Masaki was sitting before him. “What were you thinking Jun?”

“Didn’t you hear? We can have the perfect vacations for free… Who would have thought that the game geek and the sensitive princess would be the ones to enjoy such luxury!”

“I know it’s not because of the beach house, Jun… It’s because you heard that they have a picture with Ishihara Satomi… I don’t get you… You don’t even like women…”

“I don’t…” Jun narrowed his eyes. “It’s a matter of prestige…” Sho shook his head disapprovingly. “Besides you can have fun too! Your biggest fan will be there drooling… you can easily have your way with him…”

Sho threw a death glare to his friend. “And who told you that I’m interested in that bubbly ball?”

Jun burst into laughs. “I was just teasing you. But imagine... Okinawa… in a luxurious beach house with everything that we want… It would be the best way to celebrate our last summer as students!”

“With them?! I don’t think so…”

Jun threw his hand around Sho’s shoulders. “And who told you that we will do that, Sho? We just need them to go there and once we do… all fun is ours!”

Sho chuckled. “You’re so cynical… but I love you…”

 

“I know you do…  Ι love you too! You’re my best buddy anyway!” Jun winked at him and stood up. “Let’s go, now!”

***

“Couldn’t you see how he was almost laughing at me?” Masaki sounded disappointed, ready to burst into tears. 

“You were too obvious and too nervous Aiba-chan… You should learn to control yourself a bit!”

“Nino… I thought my heart would burst… he was sitting next to me… I tried my best but I couldn’t… and then he wouldn’t look at me; not even for a second and I… I couldn’t handle it…”

“Aiba-chan…”

“He wouldn’t care to look at me in the eyes… he couldn’t stand being next to us!”

“I know… the same way Matsumoto was trying too hard to hide his arrogance…”

“So, why do you believe that your plan will be successful?”

“Because we can show them once we arrive there what this pair of _losers_ can actually do, Mr. Number 1 Amateur Surfer for the third year in the row! As for me… I have my talents but I don’t care to show them here… Too much unwanted stupidity you see! Let’s go, now! Class will start in a minute!”  
…………………………………………………

 

“You’re a life savior!” Jun said rather dramatically once he took hold of the notes. “Yamada’s class is so boring…”

“Oh my God! You’re so right!” Nino replied in the same dramatic way causing the two friends to raise their eyebrows. _You won’t be the only ones to fool around… I’m cleverer than you both!_ Nino thought smirking while drinking his ice coffee. 

Sho was drinking an ice tea with his back almost turned right on Masaki’s face without even caring to be in the conversation much. He had spent all time since they met up to look at the people outside.

“How about you, Sakurai-kun?” Nino asked tilting his head. “I’m sure you find him boring too… or rather many things… like… _us…_ for example!”

Sho almost chocked and Masaki lowered his head even more. “No! I… don’t… why…?” he mumbled without being able to find the proper words.

“I say so because you haven’t opened your mouth since we met but to order your coffee… while staring religiously at the passersby! And I’m sure you’re _not_ the shy type like Aiba-chan… I’ve seen you how you talk in front of hundreds of students… as every good student president should do… Aiba-chan would have fainted! So, the only conclusion is that you find us boring… and…” he made a small pause making sure he had the attention of the two friends. “You’re not even hesitating to show it to us!”

“Nino… please…” Masaki said in a whisper, not knowing what to think with his friend’s behavior at the moment.

Nino though paid no attention. He stood up. “You have the notes. Come, Aiba-chan… We’re leaving!”

“Why are you doing this?” Masaki whispered but got no answer. “Nino!” he turned his head and threw a quick glance over the other two that had left watching them speechless. He managed to make a small apologetic nod before he felt Nino’s hand dragging him away.

They had almost reached the exit of the café when they heard quick steps behind them. “I’m sorry! I never said that you’re boring, unwelcome or anything… It’s just that I don’t usually open myself easily… and I-”

Nino looked at the two friends, crossing his hands in front of his chest. “That’s why you had your back turned on Aiba-chan?”

Sho’s facial muscles contracted. “No… I… I didn’t think of that…”

Nino made a step forward. “Why would I believe you? You are the cool ones and we are the losers…” he almost laughed inside seeing both friends turning white at the hearing of his words. “Just because people think that we _are_ losers, it doesn’t necessarily mean that we _are indeed_ neither are we stupid! Let’s go, Aiba-chan!”

Masaki mouthed a bye-bye and followed his friend outside his heart sinking. They had almost reached the metro station when they were stopped. To Masaki’s surprise his arm was held by Sho’s hand.

“Look, I’m sorry!” Sho said between his pants. “I… didn’t mean to turn my back… I wasn’t thinking… I’m really sorry! I was just lost in my thoughts! I didn’t mean anything bad or insulting!”

Masaki was left astonished as his eyes met probably for the first time with Sho’s. He didn’t want to but he blushed. The other was so beautiful and having these big, round eyes staring at him made it almost impossible for him to breathe. “I… it’s ok… Sakurai-san. I believe you…”

Sho cleared his throat. “You can call me Sakurai-kun, if you want”

Masaki smiled shyly. Nino was watching the whole scene with a hint of smirk on his lips. He had paid attention to Sho and had noticed how the latter had looked at his friend properly, perhaps for the first time in his life, realizing how beautiful Masaki was. Masaki had been left staring at the other for several seconds without saying a single word. 

The scene was cute and Nino couldn’t feel more satisfied… especially when he could feel Jun’s stare on him. He knew that he had caught his target’s attention. For many he was simply a geek but for those who knew him better he was a brat. He knew that it was one of the things that made him _him_ as well as he knew that the other would take that as a challenge. _What better than this?!_ He smirked even more as he turned his head to him. For some reason, the other seemed to understand and Nino chuckled. _I know you like competitions, my sexy diva… and I’ll make sure you have it!_

“How about we meet again? Just… to start without misunderstandings?” Jun suggested after a couple of minutes of complete silence and Nino grabbed the chance. 

“If Aiba-chan wants, I have no problem…” he shrugged.

“I… I wouldn’t mind…” his voice still low, showing his embarrassment. “If Sakurai-sa- _kun_ is ok with it…”

“We should probably exchange numbers…” to everyone’s surprise it was Sho the one who spoke. “…in order to make plans!” he added fast.

“Perfect!” Jun added fast making sure he was standing closer to Nino. “How about this weekend?”

***

Twenty minutes later, Nino and Masaki were on the train back home.

“Did you understand why I did all that?”

“To make them say that they’re sorry for their behavior when they actually weren’t?” Masaki said with anger and sadness in his voice.

Nino sighed knowing well that his friend could catch everything in the air but was too shy to open up in front of the others or in every situation he didn’t feel welcomed.

“No…” he mumbled looking directly at his friend who was staring at his lap. “I wanted them to pay attention to us… and they did… Don’t tell me that you didn’t catch how Sakurai was staring at you?! And if you say anything stupid, I’ll punch you… I was at the verge of saying ‘so you finally noticed that my friend is handsome ‘you, proud little asshole’…” Masaki turned his head astonished, causing Nino to muffle a small laugh. “But I didn’t!” he added fast and soon, the two friends burst into laughs together.

“I don’t want to believe it though Nino…” Masaki mumbled pouting as they were getting off the train.

“I know you don’t… but you will! In two weeks from now when you’ll have him in your bed moaning your name!” Nino whispered playfully and winked before running away.

“You pervert!” Masaki said out loud as he tried to catch his friend, his heart beating fast. Yes… he had understood how the other had looked at him… but he was still afraid to believe in anything. 

***

Sho was lying on his bed staring blankly at the white ceiling when he heard his phone vibrating. Jun had called him a few times but chose to reply to none. He was confused enough; he didn’t need his friend’s teasing. Sighing, he sat up and took his phone in hand.

** From:  ** Jun   
You daydream how he will look  
underneath you?

** To:  ** Jun   
Why do you always assume that   
I do something similar?

** From:  ** Jun   
What do you imply?

** To:  ** Jun   
Aren’t you thinking of the little geek?  
He proved to be a brat and quite the   
perfect match for you! Don’t play dumb!  
I saw you, mister!

Sho smiled when he saw that fifteen minutes had passed by and there was no reply for Jun. _As if you could hide for me…_ he thought smirking before his mind went back to Aiba Masaki. He couldn’t understand why but the other’s face hadn’t left his mind since they separated outside the station. _He was beautiful, I don’t deny it… but he’s not the only beautiful man I’ve seen in my life… Then why?_  
…………………………………………….

 

“Bingo-chan!” Masaki exclaimed happily as he ran to the main entrance of the mansion in front of which they had stopped with the taxi.

The route had been only twenty minutes and Sho with Jun had been left speechless. This was certainly a luxurious neighborhood. They carried their luggage to the garden, Nino enjoying the way the other two frowned when they realized whose name was written next to the bell.

“Speechless, huh?!” Nino mumbled with a small chuckle.

Sho and Jun exchanged looks before turning their attention to Nino who looked as if he had the time of his life.

“Tomonaka Yashiro… as the famous one?” Jun asked still astonished.

“Yes! He has shooting for his new movie and offered his house to Aiba-chan! He’s his favorite nephew you see!” Nino said flashing him a playful wink before running to his friend who seemed to have forgotten about everyone as he let Bingo-chan licking his hands and everywhere he could reach. 

“Look at the pool, man!” Jun shook Sho’s hand pointing at the relatively big pool that was located a few meters away. “You can look at the sea… Damn I love this place!”

Sho only nodded, turning his attention back to Masaki who was smiling brightly as he was petting the dog that seemed to him more like a small brown bear rather than a dog.

“You daydream again…” Jun whispered in his ear teasingly.

Sho raised his eyebrow. “While you weren’t checking Nino out during the flight whenever he was throwing his hands in the air making sure his T-shirt was also lifted…”

“I could still listen to other people’s words though… and you don’t! They told us to go to our rooms!”

A young maid showed them to their rooms. They were having view at the pool with the sea at the back, all on the ground floor. The main color was the white with some light blue details; minimalistic but classic.

“I’d never believe that I could have such vacations for free…” Jun said excitedly as he opened his window letting the light breeze to hit his face. “Do you want us to swim in the pool? We need to get a bit tanned, if we want to have some success here! It’s Okinawa we’re talking about!” 

“What about the others?” Sho asked with a slight frown.

“What about them?!” Jun crossed his hands in front of his chest as he came closer to his friend. “Don’t tell me that you have changed your mind now… You were the one who was complaining about being obliged spending time with them and now you’re telling me that you are caring?!”

“I didn’t say that…” Sho growled heading to his room. “We meet in ten minutes!”

“I knew you have already fallen for him…” Jun mumbled under his breath as he went to his room to get changed. It’s not that he didn’t like the ‘losers’’ company… It’s just that he had started feeling it quite pleasant and that was something that he wasn’t ready to accept at least not without a battle even if it was a battle against himself. 

***

“Fucking diva…” Nino growled with narrowed eyes that if they had the chance, they would throw fire. He had heard the whole conversation from his room; it was the one right above Jun’s. “We’ll see in the end who the winner will be…” Irritated, he grabbed his swimming trunks and headed to Masaki’s room. “Ready for the beach?” 

Masaki looked at him surprised. “You?! Beach?! What happened?! Did the plane hit you that bad? I thought that only boats have this effect on you…”

“Stop this smartness, Aiba-chan! I just want to be a bit darker! We’re going to Oh-chan’s tonight!”

Masaki frowned. “I thought that you’re over your crush…”

“I am… but his beach bar is the hottest spot here… I intend to make sure my new crush has got the message with a small help of my old crush! Simple as that!”

“You intend to use Oh-chan in order to get Matsumoto-kun’s attention?”

“I don’t intend to _use_ Oh-chan… just to get some help… as for Matsumoto… he wants to play the ultimate sexy thing… I have to inform him that there’s also another one… even if he comes in smaller package… But then again good perfumes come in small bottles as they say!”

“You’re on fire!” Masaki chuckled.

“And I’ll make sure he will be on fire too before midnight!”

Masaki was left staring at his friend smiling sheepishly. “You’re so cute when you’re in love…”

Nino tried to hide his embarrassment with a small cough as he motioned his friend to get changed. “Hurry up! You have a Sakurai to leave speechless!”

***

“This is life!” Jun said as he got off the pool and lied down on the sunbed. 

“It’s not as if you don’t have luxury in your life, Jun!” 

Jun placed his sunglasses on top of his head as he turned his gaze on his friend. “I do but I don’t have a pool!”

“You have a Jacuzzi!”

“In which I still can’t relax after that so clever idea of making out with you in our senior year of high school!”

“We were both drunk and if I’m not mistaken, it was _you_ the one who attacked me and not the opposite!”

Jun pouted. “And you kissed me back!”

“I was eighteen and drunk… What did you expect me to do?!”

“Not to shove your tongue in my mouth…” Jun said stubbornly before putting his sunglasses back on and lie down on his back. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore… I want to do sunbathing now…”

“Whatever…” Sho mumbled annoyed and grabbed his book to continue reading while relaxing. 

It wasn’t till an hour later that they could hear loud voices and cheers coming from the beach a few meters away. Curiously, the two friends got closer to the fence realizing that there was some informal surfing competition going on. They didn’t need to say anything. Minutes later they found themselves making way through the crowd that was mainly young women in bikinis.

“C’mon, Ma-chan!” one of them screamed at the top of her voice next to them. “Show them what you can do!”

The cheers got many and the two friends couldn’t help but try to figure out who this Ma-chan was. Sho made a few steps forward when he realized that Ma-chan was no one else but Aiba-kun. The way he was taming the waves was amazing. He wasn’t just beautiful… he was sexy… Especially that big deep reddish birthmark on his left shoulder… but it was something else that captured Sho’s attention; his smile. His wide smile and that sparkle in his eyes as he stood up on his surfboard. He was simply breathtaking.

Jun was also left with his mouth agape seeing the way the young man was moving in the sea and even more by the number of fans he had. It was quite contradictive and what made him wonder was why he had preferred to be the ‘loser’ when it was obvious that he could be among the ‘stars’.

“Here… You look as if you need it!” a familiar voice was heard at his right and a can of ice tea was suddenly presented in front of his eyes.

“Ninomiya-kun…” his eyes turned and involuntarily ran down the shorter man’s torso, amazed at the hint of abs he could see. It was perfect. Fit but not too much… Just as he needed to call someone sexy.

“You are full of surprises…” Jun muttered before he could control himself.

“And you still haven’t seen anything, _Jun-kun…_ ” Nino whispered directly at the other’s ear his hand holding softly his shoulder. He could feel the other stiffen but the way he gulped showed that it wasn’t because he was unwelcomed…  quite the opposite. 

Jun was still lost in the hotness that had surrounded him when he saw Nino running towards his friend who had just come out of the sea. 

Sho came closer to him. “Are you alright?”

“Tonight we are going to ‘Blue Diamond’! It’s said to be the hottest beach bar, club… whatever”

“What happened?”

Jun’s eyes were locked to Nino’s who was looking back at him mischievously. “Nothing. I just execute out plan. Vacations for free with the hottest guys of Okinawa!” he replied in a clearly irritated tone as he walked away.

Sho turned his gaze to the two friends that were talking happily with others and then back to his friend. _Who are you trying to fool, Jun?!_ Sighing, he started walking back to the house. His heart was still beating fast. The smile that Masaki had flashed him was enough to make him want to grab him and kiss him madly right then, in front of tens of pairs of eyes but he couldn’t… and he somehow hated it.

***

“He told me that I was amazing!” Masaki said excited as he went to the beach showers to get rid of the salty water.

“Are you kidding me?! The man was drooling!” Nino said as he handed his friend his towel. “It was fun to watch the roles reversed for once!”

“What do you mean?”

“That it was always you the one drooling and now it was the opposite… Interesting! I admit it!”

Masaki punched softly his friend’s shoulder but the smile on his lips was huge. He had noticed the faint blush on Sho’s cheeks and he knew that it wasn’t because of the sun. He had noticed him before he went for the big wave and feeling his eyes fixed on him, couldn’t help but want to be even more impressive.

“Make sure you get some rest! I already talked with Oh-chan! He’s waiting us!” Nino said as they climbed up the stairs to go to their rooms.

Masaki smirked as he leaned closer to his friend who had just opened the door of his bedroom. “For making _Jun_ drool all over you?!” he asked with a raised eyebrow. “If I’m not mistaken he was quite tensed at the beach…”

“I have already put the wick! All that is left is to set fire!”

“See you in a few hours!”

“Make sure you don’t spend all the time playing with Bingo-chan! I want you sexy tonight!”

“Yes, Sir!” Masaki said while trying to muffle his laugh, his right hand close to his forehead as he did a soldier salute. 

“Stupid…” Nino mumbled as he entered in his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. “I have to relax… Tonight is show time!”  
………………………………………………….

 

“Have you seen the others?”

Jun didn’t bother to answer as he put on some cologne. “No… I bet they are at Ninomiya’s room playing games… Isn’t that what they were talking about during dinner?”

“I just thought that it would be nice, if we asked them to come with us _out of politeness_ not that I want them with us…”

Jun mumbled something that Sho couldn’t catch as he came closer. “Fine… Let’s go ask them… _out of politeness of course…_ ”

Sho paid no attention. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans along with a black shirt making sure the first couple of buttons were open just to show a hint of flesh. Jun, on the other hand, had chosen a dark blue pair of linen trousers with a blue-greyish V-neck shirt on top with a silver, thick chained necklace while a couple of rings were decorated his long fingers. 

“You always go for the trendy look…” Sho commented as they were climbing up the stairs. 

“And you always for your classic ‘Sakurai-killer’ style. Jeans and black top!”

Sho chose to say nothing as they reached Masaki’s bedroom. They knocked twice but nothing; no answer came. 

“Perhaps they’re at Ninomiya’s bedroom…” Jun said slightly annoyed as he went to knock on the door on their right.

“Excuse me, Sakurai-san, Matsumoto-san… Are you looking for Aiba-san and Ninomiya-san?” a high-pitched voice reached their ears.

“Yes” Both Sho and Jun replied in the same time turning to meet the maid that had led them to their rooms earlier.

“They are out…”

“Do you know where they are?” Jun asked with narrowed eyes.

“They didn’t say anything, Matsumoto-san”

“Thank you” he growled and started to climb down the stairs.

“Jun! Wait!” Sho followed his friend who was already walking in the garden. “Why are you angry?”

“Who is angry?!” Jun replied even angrier as he made a nod to a taxi that was coming closer to stop causing his friend to muffle a laugh. 

“No one…” Sho whispered and entered in the car behind him.

***

“I still don’t know if this was the best idea…” Masaki said in a low voice before bringing his drink to his lips.

“Everyone was talking about Oh-chan’s club! They will be here and they will be pissed off!” Nino said amused with himself before finishing his second one-shot.

“Isn’t this enough?” his friend growled. “You are supposed to shine tonight… how can you do that if you’re drunk?!”

“I didn’t intend to drink more Masaki… you on the other hand… could use some more!”

“What’s that supposed to be?”

“That if you want to get some hot night with your new fan you need some alcohol running down your veins… It always makes your first time easier! You tend to focus on the pleasure and forget the pain!” Nino was almost laughing when he was smacked softly on his shoulder.

“You never change, do you Kazu?!”

Nino turned around and jumped on the man that had just talked. “Oh-chan!” The older man smiled and rubbed Nino’s back before the younger pulled away checking him closely.  “You are more tanned than I remember…”

“Mariko loves fishing so we had gone fishing the whole weekend!” 

Nino pouted at the hearing of Satoshi’s soon-to-become-wife girlfriend. “I still don’t understand what you saw in her that I didn’t have…”

The older man laughed out loud. He still remembered how teen Nino would always be next to him and look at him with adoration. He knew that he was just a crush though… Probably the combination of hotness, sun and being a teenager full of hormones were at fault but after his confession they had talked and soon they became good friends. “Are we having this conversation again?! I thought that it was history…”

“It is… I just love teasing you, Oh-chan!” Nino said happily his one hand being thrown around his shoulders. 

“And Masaki-kun!”

Masaki smiled lowering his head. “Don’t worry, Ohno-kun… I’m just his warm up for the night… his target is different!”

“Target?!” Satoshi said trying to guess the answer in Nino’s eyes.

“Yes… and he just got here looking all angry and sexy…” Nino whispered licking his lips before turning to look at Satoshi with big, pleading eyes. 

“I guess you want me to play a role here, don’t you?!”

“I couldn’t find a sexier one… Please, Oh-chan! Please!” 

The older man sighed but gave a small nod at the end. “Just this once!”

“Promise!” Nino exclaimed happily as he dragged Satoshi to the middle of the dance floor. 

He just wanted to show Jun what he was capable of doing despite being a game geek and once he had noticed him having his eyes locked on him, he knew he had only one chance. His moves were not provocative but sensual… as much as needed to make the other want him.

After a few songs he headed back to the bar stool where he found Masaki talking with a friend from surfing. He wanted to burst into laughs when he saw the face of Sakurai Sho a couple of seats away.

“You have him sulking…” Nino whispered in Masaki’s ear as he sat next to him his hand still attached to Satoshi’s. “What are you going to buy us?” he turned to the owner.

“The one-shots and the mojitos weren’t enough?!”

“I will pay you… If you still have the guitar…”

Satoshi smiled. “If so, then whatever you want!” his voice was playful and made the two friends jiggle. 

“Oh-chan, I love you!” he said quite loud making sure Jun would hear him and then turned his attention to the dance floor moving his body to the rhythm.

“Having fun?” he heard suddenly Jun’s voice.

He smirked before turning his head so that their gazes met. “You have no idea…”

Jun growled standing up. He grabbed his drink and drank it in one go before storming out of the club.

Sho, on the other hand, sighed and after mumbling a good night to Masaki and Nino, followed his friend clearly unhappy.

“Why didn’t you pull out your biggest gun?” Masaki asked once they were left alone. 

Nino patted his shoulder. “Because tomorrow there will be a beach party among friends and the distance between the beach and the house is only a few meters…”

Masaki’s eyes bulged when he realized what his friend was implying. 

“You…” Masaki began to speak but stopped. He realized that Sho was there; leaning on the wall with his eyes crossed in front of his torso. 

Nino got the message and went to find Satoshi. 

“Would you like me to buy you a drink?” Sho said in low voice close to Masaki’s ear.

“I thought you were gone…”

“Jun had already got on a taxi going back home. He can’t be stopped when pissed off… So?”

Masaki was feeling a lot more comfortable and strangely confident after having watched the other paying attention to him the whole night. “Why me? Your plan wasn’t to hit on the hottest men in Okinawa?”

Sho was left shocked for a couple of seconds as he realized that perhaps the other was paying attention to them more than he seemed at one first glance. He leaned closer smirking so that his mouth was almost attached to Masaki’s ear. “That’s what I’m doing, _Masaki…_ ” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho and Jun are best friends and the two 'coolest' guys at the university. It's their last summer break as students and they accidentally hear of the possibility of free luxurious vacations by two 'losers', as they're called, by the other students. The game geek Ninomiya Kazunari and his friend who loves animals and is always keen to help everyone in need, Aiba Masaki. Jun decides that it would be a pity to lose such a chance and the two friends approached the others, believing that once in Okinawa they will be in no need to do that anymore and have the time of their life or... so they thought... Perhaps, during this summer they will learn what it means to have the roles reversed.

 “What do you mean nothing happened?! Are you an idiot?”  
  
Masaki paid no attention to his friend as he checked his surfboard. “I’m not… I want him but not because his pride was hurt or the most he got jealous. I’m not easy…”  
  
“I know that you’re not easy. If you were, you wouldn’t have remained virgin till now but-”  
  
“Oh c’mon, Nino! If you weren’t drunk you would have remained one as well… It was only because of Ohno-kun’s rejection that you decided to sleep with Toma who flirted you for two consecutive years... and if I remember correctly you came to me crying saying that you remember nothing but crying ‘Oh-chan’ during…well… _that_ …”  
  
“I’m just saying that you lost a good chance! You left together… I thought that I’d find you limping yet you’re all happily bouncy…”  
  
“If he really wants me he has to try more than some cheap hit-on phrases…” Masaki replied with a small pout and caused Nino to burst into laughs.   
  
“Ah… That’s why… I forget that you’re a princess!”  
  
“Shut up!” Masaki mumbled under his breath and ran towards the sea. It was only nine o’clock in the morning and there was almost no one at the beach.  
  
Nino sighed with a smile on his face taking out of his pocket his portable game console. He hated the sea and he preferred to spend his morning lying on a sunbed out of the sun playing his favorite games. Yes… he was a ‘geek’ and he was proud of it but he was also a brat and seeing the face that Jun had this morning during breakfast was amazing… frustration combined with anger was making the other look so damn hot in his eyes.  
  
He had moved on the second level when he realized someone was standing next to him.  
  
“I see you that you remember your old habits… For one moment, I was afraid that the tan guy from yesterday had your mind changed… I see I was wrong…”   
  
Nino muffled a laugh as he turned his head to the sunbed next to him. Jun was wearing a black pair of swimming trunks and his sunglasses. He was more tanned than he thought and he had to admit that the sight in front of his eyes was delicious. He licked his lips wondering how this torso would taste but quickly cleared his head. It was still early and he had a plan to accomplish.  
  
“Oh-chan is not a superficial guy…”  
  
“When I am?!” Jun asked before he could control himself.  
  
Nino rested on his elbow so that he could look at the other clearly. “Why would you assume I was talking about _you_ , Matsumoto-kun?”  
  
“Ah! I- eh…” Jun cleared his throat being at a complete loss of words. “I didn’t-”  
  
Nino jiggled before turning his attention back to his game. “I know… Oh! By the way… tonight there’s this small beach party, you and Sakurai-kun are invited!”  
  
“He will be there too?”  
  
“ _He_ … who?”  
  
“This… Oh-chan of yours…”  
  
Nino wanted to laugh out loud but tried to control himself. “Of course… but why do you care so much?”  
  
Jun rubbed his nose with the back of his hand before opening his suntan lotion. “I was just wondering… nothing in particular…”  
  
Nino was watching him with a raised eyebrow the whole time enjoying the way the other was losing his words and was feeling so uncomfortable.   
  
“I could help you…”  
  
“With what?!” Jun asked sharply; perhaps more than it was needed.  
  
“With the lotion… I don’t think you can reach your back…”  
  
Jun remained silent for a few seconds, looking from the lotion in his hand to Nino and back. “Fine…” he muttered and sat on a different angle so that the other could sit next to him.  
  
Nino took the bottle in his hand and applied some on the skin. It was softer under his touch and all he could do was to gulp. Jun was even more perfect with his smooth, silk-like skin than he had imagined and he wanted more… a lot more. He would smirk as he felt the other shudder while his fingers were working slowly on him but he couldn’t… not when he felt his cock stiffen in his trunks. He was moving his hands as if he was giving a massage only a bit slower, sensual… it was a foreplay even if none of them dared to name it openly that.  
  
“You… are better than I assumed…” Jun said with difficulty.  
  
“Well, I might be a geek as you all call me but it’s not just _console_ games that I enjoy, Matsumoto-kun… and yes… I _am_ good…” Nino whispered in Jun’s ear before standing up. “All set!”  
  
Jun was left looking at the other who went back to his sunbed starting to play his game again. He could still feel his fingers on him and all he could do was to growl. His erection was almost painful. He looked around and thankful that there was no one he ran as fast as possible at the sea.   
  
Nino continued playing but his laugh was threatening to burst out loud. “I’m sure we’ll have fun tonight!”  
  
***  
  
Masaki was loving the way the wind was hitting on his face. Surfing was giving him a strange sense of freedom. He was in the water for about half an hour when he decided to take a break. He was sitting on his board when he realized Sho was swimming close to him. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say… especially when the other was staring at him as intensely as he did at the moment.  
  
\---  
  
 _“Sorry, Sakurai-kun but I’m not interested in being the last minute’s choice…” Masaki whispered as he stood up from his seat. Nino was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to head back home._  
  
 _“Yasu-chan, I’m going home…” he said to his friend sitting next to him as he took his phone in hand._  
  
 _“Ok Ma-chan. See you tomorrow!” he felt a small pat on his back and smiled._  
  
 _“Ma-chan… He must be really close to you…” he heard Sho behind him._  
  
 _“Not everyone takes me for a loser so I guess yes…”_  
  
 _“I… You… you are different…”_  
  
 _Masaki turned his head to Sho. “Because I am shy and I don’t speak it doesn’t necessarily mean that I’m also stupid!”_  
  
 _“I guess it doesn’t…” Sho replied rather amused. “I’d say you’re sexy…” his voice was low, feeling almost raw against his ear._  
  
 _Masaki gulped as he felt the other’s hot breath landing directly on his face._  
  
 _“You have to try more!”_  
  
 _Sho was left speechless. He saw the taxi in which Masaki had got on to leaving but made no move to follow it. Usually, he didn’t need to try more. He’d whisper a couple of phrases and anyone would fall right in his arms, yet this Masaki seemed to be resistant. He knew that he liked him… He had caught him hundreds of times staring at him at the university, being all shy but never expected this. ‘You are more interesting than I expected… Aiba Masaki…’_  
  
\---   
  
“Good morning!” Sho said sounding nothing like last night.  
  
Masaki could find himself relax as he flashed his wide smile. “Good morning! I didn’t know that you liked morning swimming…” and let himself fall in the water.  
  
“I do… I’m not fond of crowded beaches…”  
  
“Me too! I…” Masaki bit his lower lip not knowing what else to say.  
  
“Would you teach me?” Sho asked and muffled a small laugh when he saw the confused look of the other. “How to surf…”  
  
“I… Yes, sure!” Masaki said trying to hide his blush and he was happy when he realized the other wouldn’t comment on it.   
  
Almost two hours had passed by and still Sho was finding hard to be able to balance on the surfboard causing Masaki to laugh.   
  
“Hey! Don’t mock me!”  
  
“I’m sorry… but when you fell with your hair in front of your face you were so cute, Sho-chan!”   
  
Masaki continued to giggle not having realized how he had called the other. He only seemed to read the atmosphere when he felt Sho’s hand wrapping around his waist.  
  
“I’m glad you think I’m cute…” Sho leaned closer “you are too… especially when you blush… like right now…”  
  
Masaki thought his heart would stop as he felt Sho’s lips touching his cheek feather-like. It didn’t last more than a few seconds, yet it was enough to send shivers down his spine. He cleared his throat as he pushed gently the other away.  
  
“Let’s try again…” his voice was not stable but he managed to focus on the surfing again. “You have to try not to lean this forward and keep your hands a bit more open… like this…” he showed him and sighed relieved when he saw the other going back to the surfboard. “I’m sure, if you do it you won’t fall!”  
  
Sho smirked. “I don’t mind falling… I’m cute when I do so, aren’t I?”  
…………………………………………  
  
  
“He’s persistent!” Nino said as he lied on Masaki’s bed. It was early afternoon and in a few hours they had to go to the beach.  
  
“The same way you are with Matsumoto-kun!”  
  
“He likes you… I mean… _really_ likes you…”  
  
“I… I don’t know…” Masaki whispered lowering his head. “What if he decides that I’m ok for Okinawa but not ok for Tokyo? I won’t be-”  
  
“I’m sure he won’t leave you afterwards! The guy is head over heels for you… Didn’t you see the way he spent his lunch staring at you all dreamy?”  
  
Masaki lied next to his friend. “He wasn’t worse than your target!”  
  
“Can’t wait to see his face tonight!”  
  
***  
  
“From this hour?!” Sho asked his friend astonished when he saw him opening his luggage in the search of the perfect outfit for the beach party.  
  
“I had to jerk off in the water today!” Jun said sighing. “And you think it’s too early?! I swear to God; he flirts with me while he has this _Oh-chan_ of his waiting for him at the corner… I’d never guess he’d be such a tease… but I’ll make sure he’ll pay for it!”  
  
“Why don’t you admit that you have already fallen?”   
  
Jun threw death glare to his friend. “Matsumoto Jun doesn’t _fall_ … he just fucks for fun!”  
  
“Yeah right…” Sho replied while trying to control his laugh. “That’s why you have fucked this many since we got here!”  
  
“Look who’s talking! Why… haven’t you fallen for that _bubbly ball_ , Aiba?!”  
  
“I won’t deny it… Last night… seeing him talking to me like that… resisting and proud… while this morning being all blushy and cute…”  
  
“Blushy?! Is that even a word?!” Jun mocked his friend and laughed when he felt a pillow landing on his face.  
  
He sat next to Sho, his eyes wandering on the different patterns on the floor. “Seriously now… What will we do?! We’re talking about the loser duo of the university… Our image will be destroyed…”  
  
“Oh c’mon… After we spread the news of Masaki’s uncle and Nino’s flirtatious bratty attitude they won’t be the loser duo but the why-didn’t-we-discover-their-amazingness-earlier duo! Believe me! Besides, I’m the student president and you’re the number one in the drama club… I guess an aspiring politician and an aspiring actor can pull it off…”  
  
“You’re challenging me?” Jun asked suspiciously.  
  
“Yes… because you like them… the very same way you always want to be the winner… Isn’t that why you’re this stuck on Ninomiya?”  
  
Jun didn’t answer. He was biting his inner lip rather nervously. Everything that Sho had said was true. He had tried to deny it but seeing the T-shirt he was holding in his hand he realized he couldn’t hide anymore.  
  
“Fine! Let’s do it then!”  
  
“To a not lonely night!” Sho said keeping his palm in the air.  
  
“To a not lonely night!” Jun said giving five to his friend. _Tonight you’ll be on my bed Ninomiya Kazunari and all that you will be doing is to ask me to fuck you hard…_  
……………………………………………..  
  
  
Sho and Jun expected a larger group but to their surprise there were only about eight people. Them with Nino and Masaki, Satoshi, another friend that introduced himself as Toma along with his boyfriend Yamapi and two young women, Mariko and Hana.  
  
The others would laugh, drink beers and the two friends felt as if they didn’t belong there. It wasn’t till Bingo-chan came and started licking Jun that they gained the others’ attention.  
  
“I… He hates me… He’s big! Take him off me! Someone!” Jun said out loud making the others to burst into laughs.  
  
“Bingo-chan might be huge as a bear but he’s harmless. I guess he got to like you and since you were sitting all silent he thought you needed some love!” Masaki said as he took the dog away who was jumping up and down. “Good boy!” his eyes were sparkling as they met with Bingo’s. “You want to play?” he took a wooden stick and from the dog’s reaction he saw that he really wanted it. “Ok… catch it!” the stick was thrown quite a few meters away and as the dog turned around in a hurry to catch it warm laughs covered the group.  
  
“He really loves dogs…” Sho mumbled most probably to himself.  
  
“Ma-chan has the purest heart. He loves animals and his dream work would be with them…” Hana said. “But he has to follow business administration due to his father’s business…”  
  
“I guess he’s energetic! He was always the best at sports!” the one named Yamapi said as he sipped some more of his beer. “Whenever we have summer events… he wins… always…”  
  
“I didn’t know that…”  
  
“Why?! He’s not in the track or I don’t know… the basketball club?” Mariko asked confused. “But he loves sports… We never talked about it but I always assumed that he would be…”   
  
Sho saw a couple of nods and shook his head negatively. “No. He’s part of the environmental something group and…”  
  
“No one accepted him in any other clubs because he was already part of the ‘loser’ club!” Nino continued. “You know how university is… as school only worse! They judge someone from only one aspect of his character and then put a label on him. End of the story… How stupid is that!” he muffled a small laugh drinking his beer. “Don’t you agree, Matsumoto-kun?”  
  
“I… do…” Jun whispered with his head lowered. Nino was right it was stupid… _he_ was stupid… He turned towards Sho and surprised, saw that his friend was not sitting next to him but playing with the dog looking happier than ever. It was obvious that the other enjoyed his time and realized that there were no cool ones and losers… but two people clearly in love having a great time together.  
  
“You know you look more beautiful when you look like that…” Jun gasped when he realized that Nino whispered that in his ear.  
  
He looked at the other who sipped some of his beer smiling. He wanted to talk to Sho, to help him focus but he and Masaki were nowhere to be seen. _I guess it was about time…_  
  
He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Satoshi’s voice. “C’mon, Kazu… You had promised!”  
  
Confused he looked at Nino who was smiling shyly. His heart gave a painful pinch and he hated to admit it but he was jealous… extremely jealous.   
  
“If it’s Oh-chan the one asking, I’ll do it!”   
  
Jun was ready to leave when he saw a guitar being passed to the latter who gracefully took it in his hands. His eyes bulged as he heard the first notes filling the air followed by a melodic voice he wouldn’t have guessed it existed. He was left staring at the other not believing how talented he was. He was sure he could hear murmurs about him but he didn’t care… he wanted to lose no second of the other. Nino was focused and passionate… Jun thought he was discovering him for the first time.   
  
He felt some movement on his other side and saw that Masaki and Sho had come back with their hands intertwined and the first one leaning on his friend’s shoulder. His attention went fast back to Nino who continued singing. It wasn’t till minutes later that their eyes met and Jun felt that nothing else mattered… words weren’t needed. They had already said everything.  
……………………………………………  
  
  
“Matsu- hnn…” a breathy voice was heard in the room.   
  
“Jun… call me Jun…” Jun said as he continued to suck the soft skin.   
  
They had come back from the beach party and before he could control himself, he had grabbed Nino’s wrist pinning him on the outer wall of his room in front of the pool. Their friends had decided to leave earlier but they didn’t care to ask. They didn’t want to… Their lips were locked and their tongues were moving eagerly against each other before saying a single word.   
  
“Come to my room, tonight…” Jun whispered with a needy, raw voice that made Nino shiver.   
  
“And I thought you’d never ask…”  
  
“Brat…” Jun growled as he ripped Nino’s T-shirt and threw him on the bed once inside.  
  
“I might be one but you like me…” Nino said mischievously as his knee came to tease Jun’s hardening member.  
  
“Fuck… I do…”  
  
Nino moaned at the hearing of the other’s confession.  
  
“Hurry up…” he said trembling from lust, his hands trying to get rid of the other’s jeans.  
  
“Eager… Who would have thought…”  
  
“It’s not my fault that you’re a diva!”  
  
Jun narrowed his eyes. “How did you call me?”  
  
“Diva!” Nino replied staring straight into Jun’s eyes enjoying the darkness that covered them. “Why…? You will punish me?”  
  
Jun smirked as he shoved his hand inside Nino’s pants. “You bet…”   
  
Fifteen minutes had passed by and Nino was a panting mess, begging for the other to fill him.   
  
Their moves were sharp, fast… Jun could only moan as he felt Nino’s nails getting deep into his skin, marking his back. He had never felt more alive than that moment and he knew that a part of it was because he had fallen… and he had fallen deeply…  
  
A few thrusts more and both of them came screaming out loud.  
  
Nino was still trying to catch up his breath when he felt Jun’s hand brushing through his covered in sweat hair. “You’re so beautiful, Kazunari…”  
  
“Kazunari?! You’re the first one to call me that!” Nino said as he rolled on his side his right hand making small patterns on Jun’s naked torso.   
  
“What?! You wanted me to call you, Kazu?”  
  
Nino giggled. “I’d never guess you’d be that jealous…”  
  
“It’s not that I’m jealous… I just don’t like when other people touch something that belongs to me…”  
  
“Possessive much!”  
  
“Hell, I am… and don’t pretend that you don’t like it… because I know you do!” Nino muffled a laugh that turned into a sigh when he felt Jun’s lips claiming his once again. “And I’ll prove it to you, right now…” he growled before attacking Nino’s sensitive spot behind his ear causing the latter to arch his back. “…Kazunari…”  
  
***  
  
Masaki was panting feeling the hot mouth having covered entirely his licking erection. His mind had turned blank, feeling lost in Sho’s caresses. It had been only a few hours ago that the other had confessed and asked him properly to be his boyfriend and he found himself not only telling him yes but asking him to come to his bedroom. He was in love with him since the first year… he wanted him… and seeing him playing with Bingo-chan and the way he told him that he liked him that made all question marks disappear.  
  
“Shooo… hnn…” his hands were buried in the other’s soft hair feeling his hips thrusting inside the hot mouth. “I’m…” he tried to warn but he was already coming.  
  
Sho though didn’t say anything. He kissed a path from Masaki’s belly up to his neck before looking deeply in his eyes.  
  
“You are so sexy… your body… so sensitive… so perfect…” Sho pecked his lips before moving lower, taking the tip of Masaki’s earlobe in his mouth nibbling it.  
  
Everything was slow… Masaki felt as if the other was worshiping his body and to his surprise he found himself getting excited once again. Sho, feeling the hard cock on his lower belly, could only moan.   
  
“I want you, so much…” he took the small bottle of lube, Masaki had given him and took some on his fingers.  
  
Masaki had closed his eyes tightly, not daring to look at the other. He hadn’t told him that he was a virgin… he was somehow ashamed… worried that he’d be rejected, if Sho found out. The first finger was inserted and he gasped at the intrusion. It didn’t hurt much but it did feel weird.  
  
“Relax, baby…”  
  
Masaki opened his eyes, meeting Sho’s that were only a few inches away looking back at him warmly. He knew that the other had realized as he was preparing him slowly, making sure that he was alright. Minutes later, Sho was already inside him moving slowly till Masaki moaned louder than ever. His mouth was open and his eyes closed, arching his back exposing his sweaty neck that Sho came to claim as he started moving faster.  
  
Soon, the room was covered by sounds of slapping skins, breathy moans and whines as they moved closer to their climax. The thrusts were now almost incoherent as Sho took Masaki’s leg and placed it over his shoulder changing his angle. Masaki tried desperately to hold on to something but he couldn’t. The pleasure was too much to have power to do anything.   
  
It wasn’t till a few seconds later that they both came, their loud moans being slightly hushed by the sloppy, wet kiss.   
  
Masaki was holding him tightly, feeling the cock inside of him soften. “I love you, Sho-chan…” his voice trembling.  
  
“I still find it… hard… to believe…” Sho replied in a similar way as he took a tuft of Masaki’s hair placing it behind his ear. “… But I love you too, Masaki…” he kissed his forehead before slipping out of him and sitting, his back resting on the head of the bed.  
  
“In Tokyo, too?” Masaki asked with a small out before he could control himself.  
  
Sho smiled as he took him in his arms. “In Tokyo, too. I’d never expect you to be this sexy while surfing…”  
  
Masaki looked at his boyfriend before he pecked his cheek. “And I’d never expect you to be this bad at it… You seem to be good at sports…”  
  
Sho cleared his throat feeling a bit unease. “Well, I’m good at _some_ sports…” he said teasingly, poking Masaki’s nose.  
  
“I guess you are…” Masaki mumbled before being drifted in sleep.   
  
Sho only kissed his forehead and let him sleep, his head resting on his torso. _You are as well… even more than I would have ever expected…_  
……………………………………………………  
  
  
“Isn’t this Aiba and Ninomiya? What are Sakurai-kun and Matsumoto-kun doing with them?!” Murmurs were heard from many students once Sho entered in the campus holding Masaki’s hand while a few meters behind there was Jun holding Nino’s.  
  
The two couples headed to the small café at the back yard without paying attention.  
  
“You don’t mind, diva?”  
  
“I don’t…”  
  
“But the chance to be called losers now that you are with us is big!” Masaki said looking worried.  
  
“Not when they learn about our vacations!”  
  
“So what?! Now you will brag about us?! In order to become even more famous?! You’re such a diva, J!” Nino sighed and turned away walking fast to the stairs.   
  
“Kazunari…” Jun tried to stop his boyfriend. “Baby… listen to me…”   
  
Sho and Masaki smiled as they saw Jun running behind Nino.   
  
“These two are unbelievable!” Sho said before motioning Masaki to the vending machine.   
  
“Coffee?”  
  
Masaki only nodded and Sho sighed taking him in his arms. “Don’t worry, baby…”   
  
“But…”  
  
“I’ve been the student president since my second year… You think it’s easy for them to win…? Besides there’s nothing to worry about! They will be jealous that I have you!”  
  
“Eh?!” Masaki looked at him confused but Sho made him a nod to look at one of the screens in the café. There was Sho’s message suggesting how everyone should visit Okinawa due to the many choices it offered and to his surprise he could see himself surfing and Nino’s performance at the local music festival.  
  
“Why did you do that?” Masaki mumbled shyly.  
  
“We did that because people should see what they could but never had the chance to have!”  
  
“Weren’t you one of them?”  
  
Sho smiled. “I was stupid but thankfully I’m not anymore… Like Jun…” Masaki turned and laughed softly when he saw Nino and Jun kissing each other passionately in the middle of the stairs across the room.   
  
“I love you, Sho-chan…” Masaki hugged his boyfriend tightly.  
  
“I love you, too, Masaki…” Sho replied almost as a whisper and locked their lips together not caring about the surprised gasps that could be heard around them.  
  
People could think whatever they wanted… he simply cared that he had found his Masaki and now he could hold him whenever he wanted like that.  
  
  
  
  
THE END   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 A.N. Sooo minna here's a Sakuraiba/Matsumiya oneshot!! ^^" You can blame the high temperatures that have turned my room into a sauna and my need for vacations xP but here it is!!! ;D I hope you found it pleasant enough! I wanted it to be an easy read, funny and sexy! Hope it turned out ok! ^^

 


End file.
